Simetría
by Laurus Nobilis
Summary: Un viñeta acerca de los parecidos entre Clow y Yuuko. One shot


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.

o O o

**Simetría**

**I. El Juego de Comodín**

_Podría pensarse que lo que ocurre es que Comodín, como puede, intenta crear algo coherente partiendo de un caos. (...) Pero, sin embargo, da la impresión de que el conjunto, es decir, el cuento o el relato, existiera de antemano._

Jostein Gaarder, El Misterio del Solitario

Lo que sucede en el mundo está forjado por los patrones que forman todas las cosas. Él lo sabe bien.

Cada ser viviente, cada objeto, forma parte de infinitos diseños, en constante dinamismo y equilibrio. El mundo cambia continuamente, pero no cambia al azar.

La mayoría de las personas tiene al menos una noción acerca de ello. Saben que las estaciones se suceden, que la noche sigue al día. Sin embargo, hay patrones mucho más sutiles, conexiones e interacciones que sólo unos pocos logran comprender.

Él los ve sin ningún esfuerzo. Es su don, y también es su carga.

Sabe que casi nadie entiende de verdad el arte de la adivinación. Su mismo nombre es engañoso: da la impresión de algo subjetivo, poco confiable.

Es cierto que, a veces, las visiones llegan confusas y sin que él las busque, una de las consecuencias de ese poder que empieza a volverse incontrolable. Pero también es cierto que los patrones, cuando uno los conoce, se vuelven predecibles. Y hay quienes saben cómo leerlos.

Para eso están las Cartas. Hay muchos otros caminos, en realidad, pero éste es el que él prefiere. También las Cartas forman patrones, y el que observa desde afuera puede distinguirlos con claridad.

Los únicos capaces de quebrar estos esquemas son los seres humanos. Pero es extraño que lo hagan; la mayoría no sabe que tiene esa posibilidad. Ni siquiera es consciente de que es sólo una parte, pequeña pero indispensable, de un gran Todo. Entonces incluso las personas son predecibles.

Lo son para él, al menos, pues también entre la gente es un observador externo. Nunca ha formado parte del grupo, no por completo. Él es como un Comodín, capaz de adaptarse a cualquier situación sin pertenecer verdaderamente a ninguna, y por eso ve el juego con otros ojos.

Él también es una pieza más en muchos patrones. La diferencia es que los ha elegido. Cada uno de sus actos es parte de un gran diseño que él mismo crea. Es libre, en cierta forma, pero a la vez debe permanecer constantemente alerta.

Una vez que uno ha visto el juego completo, no es fácil regresar a la seguridad del detalle. Los patrones quedan grabados en su mente y los encuentra sin buscarlos, incluso cuando quisiera ser capaz de olvidarlos al menos por un instante.

Sabe que no es el único en esa situación. A veces la ve a ella. Siempre que sucede es en aquellas visiones que llegan por sí solas, y le parece que es una buena señal, pues significa que no está encerrada en un esquema rígido como los que le muestran sus Cartas sino que busca los suyos propios.

Tal vez ella sí logre sorprenderlo. Tal vez, se permite soñar, sea lo más cercano a algo impredecible que conozca.

Y lo hace feliz, hallar por fin a alguien que comprende lo que significa ser diferente y saber demasiado.

o O o

**II. El Templo de las Mil Puertas**

_A través del laberinto de las mil puertas sólo puede guiarte un deseo auténtico. Quien no lo tiene ha de vagar por el laberinto hasta que sabe lo que desea. Y a veces hace falta mucho tiempo para eso._

Michael Ende, La Historia Interminable

Lo que sucede en el mundo está forjado por los deseos de los seres humanos. Ella lo sabe bien.

Todo el mundo tiene algún deseo, aunque no sea consciente de ello. Sólo así se alcanza el cambio; el que no desea nada permanece estático, no tiene futuro.

Las personas pueden cumplir sus deseos de diversas maneras, pero todas ellas tienen algo en común. Hay que pagar un precio. El equilibrio siempre debe mantenerse, y para toda ganancia debe haber una pérdida.

Algunos la llaman egoísta. En realidad, ella no es más que un intermediario.

Con o sin ella, el precio seguiría siendo el mismo. Eso es lo que muchos no quieren entender. La gente querría tenerlo todo, obtener más de lo que posee sin perder nada, y eso es sencillamente imposible.

Cumplir un deseo no es una solución inmediata, no acaba con todos los problemas. Es algo que requiere determinación y esfuerzo. Hace falta tomar una decisión y aferrarse a ella, no importa qué otras posibilidades se pierdan.

Es necesario, sobre todo, saber lo que uno desea. Y ya eso es difícil. Pero, para el que no lo sabe, resulta imposible avanzar. No tiene ninguna dirección hacia donde ir.

Sin embargo, las personas rara vez son conscientes de sus deseos. A muchos de ellos les aterraría descubrirlos. Los deseos no se controlan, no se eligen, no conocen la diferenciación de los humanos entre el Bien y el Mal. Por eso hay quienes se avergüenzan de ellos.

Ella sólo puede ayudar a aquellos que reconocen lo que desean; aquellos que están dispuestos a cumplirlo y a pagar lo que sea necesario. A ésos puede mostrarles el camino. Puede concederles cualquier cosa que esté al alcance de su poder, y éste es grande.

Pero el que venga a buscarla debe saber lo que desea, o al menos descubrirlo a tiempo. Y debe aceptarlo. Ella no puede hacer nada por aquellos que no hacen nada por sí mismos. El que no tiene un deseo verdadero está más allá de lo que ella puede modificar.

Es muy difícil lograr que comprendan eso. Es aún más difícil demostrarles que no está haciendo su voluntad mientras intenta que se cumpla la de ellos. Después de todo, los deseos más profundos están muy lejos del pensamiento racional. Y nadie está libre de su influencia.

Ni siquiera el mago más poderoso del mundo. También él tiene un deseo, uno que ella no es capaz de concederle. Para eso debería superar su poder y, de todas formas, el precio es demasiado terrible. Él lo sabe. Es por otra razón que está aquí. Ella sólo conoce lo que desea porque hace tiempo que ha aprendido a leerlo en los demás.

No le gusta admitirlo, pero él la divierte. No como alguien de quien ella se burla, sino alguien que ve lo mismo que ella ve y puede reírse de ello.

Y la hace feliz, hallar por fin a alguien que comprende lo que significa alcanzar un poder que se limita a sí mismo.


End file.
